The present invention relates to communication systems and, in particular, to wireless communication systems.
Examples of conventional wireless communications systems include Bluetooth and IEEE 802.11 protocols. The Bluetooth protocol is a strict hierarchical structure, while the IEEE 802.11 protocol is a pure flat layer structure. While conventional communications protocols provide effective wireless communications, there is a continued need in the art for improved wireless systems with enhanced qualities and parameters.